Take That
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Another All Human High School Fic. Lots of Lemons coming soon. Unsaid feelings and frustrated friends. Told from all POV's, including my OC character. She's funny so try it out.
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

There is nothing more irritating to me than Jessica Stanley. Oh, don't get me wrong I.... I... Fine, I hate her with my entire being. I hate her groupies, I hate her ever perverse and unable to keep it in his trousers boyfriend, and I hate being part of their 'clique'. Ugh. Being from California, I was immediatly pulled into the spiraling circle on the seventh layer of hell that is the popular crowd. I don't hate everyone though. I'm rather fond of Bella Swann. Sweet girl she is... Doesn't obsess with trivial things such as hair and make up. I sometimes spend afternoons with her, while the dolls are away dressing each other in the sluttiest outfits they can find.

My inner ramblings can sometimes take over my life... but I enjoy them. It helps me let off steam. My brain should be a shrivelled prune by now.

"Chloe... Chloe! Are you even listening to me?" Jessica whined incessantly into my right ear, shattering my ear drum into pieces. I pulled myself from my peaceful haven, in which I sang songs from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and turned my head to look at her.

"No not really..." I let out a yawn and Bella giggled into her notebook from the other end of the table. Jessica seemed to ignore my reply as she continued her rant. Something about Mike, another girl....another girl.....wow, the list is apparantly endless. God knows why the all drop their panties for him. He basically resembles a greasy ball of rolled up newspaper, thrown into the gutter, covered in slime.... Oh wait, there goes my inner rambling again.

"Are you going after school Chloe?" Bella butted into Jessica's sentence, and the weasel bitch, ehem... glared at her.

"To audition? You bet your sorry ass I am..." I smirked at her. I loved musicals, and Mrs Donnigan had lovingly thrown herself into this years production of a classic. Well, my kind of classic anyway. Grease, and no, I'm not referring back to to Mike. The over used, overdone, but still kind of cute musical, that starred a once thin John Travolta, and a wrinkle free Oliva Newton John.

I was aiming for the role of Rizzo, my favourite character. No starring role for me thanks. I'm somewhat happier to be the support. It's much more fun. We get the man in the end. We're just not in the limelight as much.

A shrill ring signalled the start of my heaven, and the end of my hell. I snatched up my things and practically threw Bella on my back as I ran for Biology.

-------------

As we hurtled into class, I wasn't surprised to see we were not alone. No matter how fast I ran, I could never beat him.

"Damn it Cullen. Do you live in here?" I sucked in a breath and bent over. My lungs were on fire, and the pulling pain in my side proved my theory that I indeed had a stitch. Edward had not looked up from his book.

"No, I'm just quicker than you. Live with-"

As he talked, he let his eyes rise from the book, and his confident come back tapered off when he spotted Bella at my side. A blush crept up along his neck, turning his pale cheeks a delicate shade of pink, and his emerald eyes darted back to his book. I raised an eyebrow. When was he going to ask her out? So many times I've tried, and miserably failed to do it for him. Bella took her usual seat next to him, shyly muttering hi. He replied just as softly, blushing again. My mouth hung open in disbelief before I rolled my eyes.

How much more obvious could it be? She liked him. He liked her. What? Did they want me to put it in writing? A sign painted on the billboard outside? A sky writer?

I groaned and pulled my chair around the other side of their desk. An hour with two oblivious people is enough to send me screaming to the nearest asylum. Damn whoever invented group work. I hope they spend eternity listening to Jessica rant.

I glared at Edward and Bella. They weren't even looking at each other. This called for some serious thinking.... My main plan had consisted of getting Edward to audition for Danny in Grease. Bella would be sure to get the part of Sandy, no questions. I'd heard her sing, and had often joined in. Edward was a neat little crooner, when he decided to let himself go. I remember the one and only time he got drunk. He'd had seven beers, and I'd even coaxed him to try whiskey.

He'd had a jolly time slurring along to 'Just Like You' by Three Days Grace. If he could sing then, he could certainly sing now. It was just the annoying fact tha confidence was not one of Edwards strong points.

"So-o..." I drew the word out, getting their attention. "Bella's auditioning for Sandy this year in the play.... What do you think?" I mused, sounding disinterested. I caught Bella in the corner of my eye, tensing, waiting for his reaction.

"I-I... You'd be...amazing..." he stuttered out. Well at least he complimented her. Bella turned scarlett, whispering a thank you. By now the task had started, and Edward was busily handling the slides that we were to look at.

"Why don't you try out for Danny?" Right, it was on the table. As was the slide Edward was just holding. He coughed with embarassment and picked it up again.

"I don't think so... " His eyes went to Bella, who caught his gaze and looked back at the table. Right, different tactic. The Mike card was now coming into play.

"Looks like you'll be snogging Mike then Bella love. Sorry..." Both heads snapped to me. Bella's because she'd asked me to ask Edward, and didn't want him to know, and Edward's because he heard Mikes name.

"Mike Newton?" For once his voice was steady, and pure venom leaked from it when he said the name. I nodded, smirking. Bella was blushing again. I sometimes wondered how her heart coped, constantly pumping blood to her face. It's a little wonder there's any left for the rest of her body.

"Yup, poor Bella having to kiss _that_. I don't envy you dear..."

"I'll do it."

My head nearly flew off of my shoulders, it snapped up so quickly. Now that would be an awesome headline. "Girls head knocks out biology teacher." Front page news. But more pressing matters were now at hand. Bella was in a simialar situation to me. Utter shock.

"Say what now?" I gaped, and apparantly our expressons were enough to kick Edward back into his shell. His statement became more of a question.

"I-I'll do it?" His eyes were wide.

Bella forgot herself. Finally. She let out a little cry of delight and threw her arms around Edward, attracting the attention of some of the surrounding pupils. I glared at them until they looked away. It was a sideway's hug. But a hug all the same. Edward practically glowed with delight and Bella still hadn't let him go.

"Excuse me for breaking you both up..." The teachers voice broke them apart. "But I'm sure I asked for finished work." I gave him my best death glare as Bella realised what she was doing and quickly released Edward. They awkwardly smiled at each other. I thrust my paper into the teachers hand roughly. Take that. I hope you have a really nasty paper cut now.

**A/N: Well my new story kicks off. the POV is of an OC character I created called Chloe. There will be different POV's so fear not. It is rated M for a reason. Smutty smut and lemony lemons. I hope you like it and if you did, please comment. Please give your opinions on Chloe too!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now! Can we have all the Dannys over to the left of the hall please?" Mrs. Donnigan's trilling voice cut through us like a knife through butter. I shuddered with revulsion. If I got the part, I would be happy, but I would have to listen to her for the next two months of my damn life. If I threw myself from a third story window, I wouldn't really have to do anything for the rest of eternity. Except maybe haunt Jess. Oh so tempting, but for a reason unknown to me, I chose life.

The only other person auditioning for the leading man, was Mike. Don't even get me started. He and Edward moved off to the left, and I watched as Mike stuck his foot out in front of a distracted Edward. He stumbled, trying to force his feet out in front of him, but Mike blocked him and Edward went headfirst onto the ground.

Mike led the rest of the hall in their laughter, as Mrs. Donnigan yelled for peace and order. Edward had already scrambled to his feet, blushing beet red, and he slouched over again to hide his face. I watched him shuffle over to the bench in shame, and I let out a loud sigh. I was going to have to fix that lack of confidance. Not to mention his posture.

"Quiet! Now!" The remaining titters of laughter died out, and the Sandy auditionee's were ordered to the right of the room. Bella moved with them, biting her lip and constantly glancing at Edward's hunched form. Rizzo was up next, and I moved with the other ten hopefuls to the far end of the room. Kenickie was next. Please, if someones up there, let him be cute...

I looked at the boy's and cringed. Winston Gregory. Please no... Micheal Hoffin. If I did, I would have to be drunk.....and high. I would also add dead to that list. The last guy was hidden by the others, but my hopes didn't rise. Oh well. It's only one kiss. Rehearsed five million times.

"Right, now as you know, Grease is a much loved favourite of mine. You must be ready and willing to work, and work hard to keep your place," Donnigan was screaching across the room like a cat with a long tail in a room full of rocking chairs. I just love that analogy. I tuned out again, and craned my neck to try and catch sight of the last Kenickie. Oh, and what a sight I caught.

Not only had he fingerable hair, which is a nessecity in my book, but he also had the most gorgeous phisique I'd layed my eyes on. Why in hell had I not noticed him before? Let it be him. Let it be him.... I'll totally build you a shrine.

------------

Well, as I had previously guessed, Bella nailed the Sandy audition. She sang a beautiful rendition of Honey, by the radiant Mariah Carey. You didn't have to blind or deaf to know that the song was aimed at Edward, and oblivious as he was, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When it was my turn, I flew around the stage with an even more upbeat version of Abba's, Does Your Mother Know?

It was becoming tedious watching almost all of the girls singing some bump and grind crap that destroy's the brain and haunts the mind. The boy's weren't much better. Many of them had signed up as a joke. Just like Mike. However, when he saw Bella there, he upped his game, determined to get the part.

Then Mrs. Donnigan uttered the words that I had been dreading. "So Mike, what are you going to sing for us?"

I'm absolutely sure that strutting around the stage to 'I'm Too Sexy', doesn't constitute as an audition, but Mrs. Donnigan clapped politely at the end anyway. As Mike climbed off of the stage, she added, "Oh and Mike?"

He turned to her. "If you _do_ get the part, please try not to grind to 'Oh Sandy'..." Mike stalked back over to his seat amidst snickers and giggles, which were all drowned out by my bout of belly laughter. Not about the grinding, but about him getting the part of course. Then, it came to Edward's turn. Many people looked surprised to see 'geek' boy, (Not my own words, but none the less they were true.) audition.

I glanced at Bella, and as I'd guessed, her eyes never left Edward as he walked slowly to the stage. "We don't have all day Mr. Cullen!" That made him move his ass, but it didn't stop me glaring at Mrs. Donnigan. I felt an annoying urge to protect Edward from people. Like a big sister, only much cooler. I'd already prepared a song for him. One I'd seen him bouncing around his bedroom to, singing into a small torch, and playing air guitar like there's no tomorrow.

He stood on the stage awkwardly, unsure what to do and when to do it. I cringed as Mike snorted loudly. He was so dead when this was over. I'd made my way over to Bella as the music started and Edward took the microphone from it's stand. He looked over at us, and I saw Bella give him a winning smile. I winked at him and mouthed 'You're just in your room!'

It must have been the blinding lights that suddenly turned on blocking his sight, as it seemed he couldn't see a single person. His foot began to tap to the beat, and his voice came loud and clear across the speakers. "_Every morning I wake up just the same; Another victim of ordinary fame; I don't see myself as invincible; It's not true at all....." _

Bella let out a little gasp beside me and I smirked. The true power of Edward's singing voice was about to be unleashed on the world. I was quite proud of myself.

"_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero; Trying to save the world, but never really sure; I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero; Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_!" Edward was really getting into it now, his fingers running through his hair. I could practically hear Bella blush beside me. I'd never seen Edward so at ease it front of people, so willing to let go.

_"Just a day job that's someone's gotta do; It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you; Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good; Like anybody would," _He was having a ball on the stage, strutting around with ease, and gaining the attention of every ignorant female in the room. Even some of the more camp guys were in on the act.

_"I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero; Trying to save the world, but never really sure; I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero; Nothing more than that, that's all I really am....."_ The music cut off suddenly and Edward stilled, remembering where he was. The blush came to his cheeks for the nine hundredth time that day. But instead of being laughed off the stage, the hall broke into what I assume was meant to be applause, just nowhere near loud enough. People were unsure of themselves around popular kids like Mike. They could see the way he was glaring at Edward. Bella and I clapped and whistled anyway.

"Well, well, , it seems you've been hiding a special talent from me. I quite enjoyed that. Well done. Next! Kenickie's! Line up on the right of the stage," Donnigan was already moving on, and Edward made himself scarce. He shuffled over to us, head down and shoulder's slumped.

"Was I any good?" he muttered.

"Well, as far as I can tell, every girl, excluding me, no offense..." He shrugged and nodded at me to continue. "Wouldn't mind you being their superhero..." I winked and stared at Bella who stood open mouthed at me. Edward was staring at her too. Intensly. She caught his gaze and held it, for once unable to even blush. Time for me to move away...

I slowly moved sideways and caught sight of Mr. Sexy Hair on the stage. He was singing 'Sorry' by Buckcherry. His voice sent me into a little puddle on the ground. Be still my beating heart. You too ovaries... Don't make me come down there...

-----------------

"Now, we've come to a decision. We've debated long and hard over who is to be given what parts...." Blah, blah, blah. Long winded sentence structures where so not my scene. Why couldn't she just say, we've chosen the cast?

"We have chosen our cast!" Donnigan said dramatically, as if we were too narrow minded to come to that conclusion by ourselves... Should we be gasping in shock when she flings her arms out like a demented spaceship?

"God, just get on with it..." Bella voiced my thoughts beside me, and on my other side, Edward chuckled softly.

"First, we have chosen Bella as our leading lady..." I wrapped my arm around Bella, hugging her and grinning. "Sorry ladies..." Donnigan consoled the others who were muttering and bitching under their breath. "Next we have Rizzo. Chloe, I was very impressed by your performance. Congratulations."

"Nice one!" Bella whispered to me, and Edward nudged me. I grinned, unable to stop myself. This was the good part. I should enjoy it while it lasted and before Mrs. Donnigan started to scream at us.

"Kenickie will be played by our little mover David..." she beamed at the very boy who made my eyes roll back in my head. So, his name was David hmm? Very lick worthy. Oh, and I would be looking forward to that kiss being rehearsed over and over... and over. Dearie me, I'll just never be able to remember my lines for that scene. We'll just have to practice again and again.

She made her way through the names, and by the time she got to Danny, Edward was gripping the seat so hard I thought the wood might give way and send us tumbling to the worn floor. Bella bit her lips, worrying it between her teeth and I growled viciously as Donnigan dragged it out.

"Now, both boy's were fantastic-" I snorted in an unladylike fashion, and Bella followed suit. The only thing Mike was fantastic at was premature, and didn't leave his girlfriend entirely satisfied. I do listen to Jess sometimes.

"Mrs!" I whined. "You're killing us here!"

She smiled at me, a glint in her eye. "I'm trying to be dramatic Chloe. You'll get used to it." I was damned sure I wouldn't.

"Mike..." I groaned under my breath and both Bella and Edward tensed in defeat at my sides. "I'm afraid you didn't quite make it this year. Well done Edward. You are our Danny Zuko!" The next several seconds passed in a blur as Edward sat open mouth and Bella and I threw our arms around him. I don't think he quite believed it yet. Neither did I. Bella was all over him and not a blush had once touched her cheeks. Her hands were on his chest, her eyes staring up at him. Edward's breath hitched and time seemed to stand still.

"God, get him off of her will you? He'll get nerd germs all over her." Mike's voice brought them back to reality and they gently broke away from each other. I stormed over to Mike, my anger bubbling over at the surface.

"You. Are. An. Asshole!" I raged at him, before hooking my foot around his chair leg and yanking it out from under him. He landed with a satisfying thud on the ground and he groaned. "Take that, dickweed."

**A/N: Whoo, long chapter guys. Thank you for the reviews, and hopefully there'll be more to come. We have about one more chapter of Chloe's POV, then I'll start switching around. I just adore writing her. She will have a bit of a romance too, but it won't be as centered as Edward and Bella. Unless of course you ask for it, then your wish is my command.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I said Bella and Edward POV would be in another chapter, but I'm putting a little chunk of Edwards feelings in this one.**

Mike was on his feet quickly and towering over me. Not that I cared. A quick knee to those shrivelled raisins he called balls, and I would ruin his day very quickly. However, being in the company of others forced me to restrain myself. "Something wrong Mike?" I smiled sweetly, glancing at Donnigan's turned back. He released a breath through his nose, and I grimaced when he pushed his face into mine. I refused to move backwards, and I could feel the stares of Bella and Edward, not to mention the rest of the newly appointed cast on my back.

"You're a cocky little bitch aren't you?" he hissed into my face, and I choked back a gag when his breath hit me. This guy needed a tic tac. Or an oral wash.

"The cockiest there is..." I glared back at him, unmoving and determined to win this battle of will. Mike was the biggest pussy I knew. I remember him trying out for the football team. He was wheeled out on a stretcher when the ball hit him in the face. He'd apparantly been knocked unconsious. The ball had been thrown by the coaches nine year old daughter, who'd come to watch her daddy order the team about. The arm strength on that kid must be that of Mike Tyson.

"Let me give you the low down..." Mike was growling at me again. Dog like much?

"The low down? Oh please. That is so passe'," I narrowed my eyes. "Listen to me Mike Newton. You have the average intelligence of a teaspoon, so make sure you listen closely. I _hate_ you with every fibre of my being, and that will never change. You think I'm going to be intimidated by someone like you?" Mike's fist's were tightening with every sentence I uttered. The next one was the clincher, the one that made him snap.

"You can't even get it up in the bedroom. I've got to thank Jessica for sharing that little gem with me."

His face contorted with rage, and from the corner of my eye I saw a blur. The next second could only be viewed at half speed, due to the speed at which it happened. Mike raised his hand to hit me, and in a flash David had a hold of him, and had positioned himself in front of me.

"Let's leave the lady alone okay?" he drawled and I turned to mush. My hero...I really hoped that my tongue wasn't hanging out.

Mike sized up his opponent and sneered, snatching his hand away. He looked like he was about to start again, but Edward almost gave he heart failure when he stepped in to defend me. He stood next to David, and he even managed to look menacing, his usually soft and kind eyes hardening and turning into a glare. Even Mike wasn't stupid enough to take on the both of them, and he stormed off, in true diva fashion.

Bella stepped next to Edward, hooking her arm through his shyly. He smiled softly at her. "My hero..." she let out a little laugh and I practically saw his head swell. I grinned at them, before turning to my drool worthy rescuer.

"So, does the hero thing apply to me?" he raised an eyebrow and I smirked.

"Do you really have to ask? I'm Chloe..." I stuck out my hand for him to take, and his long fingers wrapped around mine. I shivered. I so want his babies.... Hold on, did I just say that?

"David, love..."

I'm going to die. I'll get on that stage and I'll see him in leather. This, my dears, is the end of Chloe. I could just picture myself drowing in a puddle of saliva. Classy.

----------------------

**EPOV**

As I watched Chloe's unabashed flirting with David, I was suddenly pulled back to reality. _I_ was playing Danny Zuko in Grease. Me! Plain old, nerdy Edward. Butt of the Jock's jokes and play thing for the bitches of the school, something for them to push around and insult. My leading lady... I looked down at Bella. Her head was resting on my shoulder and I breathed in her scent.

God, that smell enticed a reaction that made my jeans strain, so I forced myself to breathe through my mouth before she realised, and freaked out at the pervert she was stuck with for the next two months. Two months rehearsing with this beautiful creature, whom I'd loved since I'd given her my juice box in kindergarten. If I didn't screw it up, then I would get to kiss her too...

There was no way in hell I'd have let Newton get this part. If his lips ever touched Bella's, then I'd personally shoot him. If Chloe hadn't gotten to him first. Bella was slowly releasing my arm, and I realised that I hadn't let go of her yet. I quickly brought my arm down, letting her go, and she turned to me.

"I'm really happy that you got the part Edward..." she stared up at me through her long lashes and my hard on came back with a vengence. Thank God for baggy pants...

"T-Tha- Thanks..." Damn it! All I needed was to say thanks. But no... I have to st-st-stutter like a moron. T-Tha-Thats All Folks! I grimaced. What would she possibly see in me, besides a good friend. My joy suddenly deflated like a popped balloon. A friend. That was probably why she was being so nice to me today. The hug, the staring...

I suddenly felt like the worlds biggest fool. "Thank's Bella..." I muttered, backing away. I could see Chloe look at me with confused eyes, but I didn't stop. I turned and walked out of the room, my heart heavy and my breath catching in my throat. Not once did I look back. Danny Zuko. What a fluke.

I made my way along the empty hallways, stopping by my locker to pick up my bag, and near enough ran from the school. I didn't even bother with my car, a polished silver Volvo. It had been a present from my older brother Emmett. To get layed in, were his exact words. I scoffed at that. Yeah, I'd lay on my own and count the fibres on the seat.

It was my pride and joy, but today I left it in the parking lot, opting to walk. I found my feet carrying me to the park. It wasn't actually a park, but Forks needed somewhere for the kiddies to hang out, and this was it. I sat on my ususal bench, which looked out onto a large pond. My little piece of heaven. My inner thoughts always turned to this place when I was stressed or angry. The only other place I turned to was an image of _her_ beautiful face. I growled at my own weakness for her. I wanted her with every part of myself.

I needed her.

Chloe was convinced that Bella felt exactly the same way about me, wanting me to ask her out, but I couldn't put myself on the line like that. Only to get shot down.

So when did I start wanting too? Even if I was to crash and burn like the trash I am? I found myself wanting to try, ask her and see if she would even be polite enough to agree for one date, or just stand on my heart right there. Chloe had offered to boost my confidence, and until now I'd refused...

I pulled out my cell and punched in her familiar number. She answered, sounding like she'd run a marathon. "Chloe?"

"No, it's Robin Williams. Of course it's me." Her sarcasm was getting worse.

"You sound breathless. Did I interrupt you shagging David?" I teased and I could basically hear her roll her eyes.

"For your information no. Not that I don't want to... Bella and I are just enjoying a light jog..." The sound of Bella's name reminded me of the reason for the phone call.

"I need your help."

"Are you in trouble-" her voice suddenly sounded worried, and I heard Bella in the background. Her light chiming voice made my heart jump.

"_Is he alright? He's not hurt is he?"_

The only thing that hurts is the fact that I can't have you..."No, I'm alright. It's that thing that you offered to do... remember? Confindence training?" I whispered the last part to make sure that Bella didn't hear.

"Oh...OH! Yes, I remember well... Hold on-" I listened intently down the line into their conversation.

_"No he's fine. Just some project he's working on..."_

_"You scared me there for a minute... listen, ask him-"_

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by a plane overhead and I cursed silently. Stupid ass plane. Chloe was back. "Listen Edward, I'll come over this afternoon and help you out with the thing... and then Bella and I are taking you to the cinema tonight."

"I don't know Chloe... You know I hate those dumb ass movies."

"By request of Bella herself." My heart jumped into my throat. She wanted me there. _She_ wanted _me_ there.

"I'll be there. I couldn't let a lady down," I replied, and I melted when I heard her laugh. Chloe must have put the speaker phone on.

"Thank you Edward!" she called and I died a little inside. Would she ever be mine?

"Right-o. I'll be at your's in half an hour okay?" Chloe spoke and I nodded, before realising she couldn't see me. "Edward?"

"Yes! Yeah, okay."

"Later mate."

"Bye." I hung up, feeling slightly lighter than I did before. But I knew that I would love her no matter what. even if she broke my heart and burned the pieces, I would love her.

**A/N: So here's my first EPOV. I hope it was okay. The next chapter will have more of CPOV and then some BPOV in the chapter afterwards, so I hope you look forward to it. Please please please review as it makes my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Later mate."

"Bye." Edward hung up the phone and I snapped my cell shut, trying to absorb this new and frankly quite interesting piece of information. Confidence training? What in the hell brought that on? I realised that Bella was still staring at me, so I gave her a grin and shoved the phone into my pocket. "Looks like you've got a date..." I wiggled my eyebrows and she giggled.

Then she stopped dead. "You're not coming with us?"

"I really wouldn't want to get in the way of all the sex..." Her cheeks burned furiously and I sighed. "I don't think I should intrude Bella. This could be a potential date, and my presence will make it an outing of friends. So I think I'll pass..." Bella looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"I need you there! What if I mess up? You've always kept me on the straight and narrow, stopping me from saying something idiotic. Please Chloe. I don't want to ruin my first date with the guy I've loved since I traded my gingerbread man for his juice box..." she trailed off and I was suddenly doubled over with laughter.

"That sounds..." I had to stop to snort and giggle again, before I could choke out the rest of the sentence. "Like some hideous innuendo..." My giggles stopped when she glared at me. Right then, serious face it is. I cleared my throat. "Sorry."

"Isn't there any way you could come with us, without you know, being there?" she looked at me with such pleading and fear, that I clearly had no choice. My shoulders slumped and I groaned.

"Why do I do this to myself?" I asked no-one in particular. "Fine. I'll be invisible."

She threw her arms around me and crushed me in a tight hug. My left lung felt like it was forcing it's way up my throat, so I wheezed at her to let me go. She released me, still smiling. "I have a date... with Edward Cullen."

"Go on then." She beamed at me. "Go find the sexist thing you own, put it on and meet him at the movies at eight. Go," I pushed her in the opposite direction and she began to jog away, waving at me until she was out of sight.

"Why do I do this to myself?" I wondered aloud once more. I'm seriously glutton for punishment. If this continues, I'll be the one hiding under the table at their wedding reception, telling them what to say...

-----------------

I strolled along the Cullen's driveway, after an annoyingly long walk through the woods. I really don't think anyone knew this bloody mansion was here... I rang the doorbell after bounding up the marble steps, and waited patiently for Edward to move his ass. When the door swung open, I was surprised to find Emmett, Edwards brother, standing there instead. His grin worried me.

"Wha-" before I could finish the word, he had grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. I don't think the fact that I was pounding on his back even registered.

"Little Chloe!" he boomed and I groaned.

"Big tankish Emmett..." He had carried me into the living room and set me down, well, I say set me down... After he'd thrown me onto the couch, he collapsed next to me and pulled me into a bear hug. "It's nice to see you too," I said, my voice muffled against his chest.

"It's been six months!" he was squeezing me tightly, and I asked him to let me go. I shook my head to clear it and looked at him.

"I thought you were in good old California with Rosalie?" His fiance' and full time carer was a blonde bombshell. Emmett had met her at a strip club one night and had heroically resuced her from the manager, who was constantly trying to cop a feel. I'd only met her once, and although she seemed nice enough, I didn't think I should get on her bad side.

"I came home to give the folks the news."

"News?"

"Rose is pregnant! Due in December... This year..." he stated the obvious and I chuckled.

"Really? This year?" He punched my arm gently. He'd learnt before that I bruise like a peach. He'd also learned that I punch like a boxer when I'd clocked him on the nose for almost breaking my damn arm. "It must be nice for Carlisle and Esme to have you back. It probably been lonely for them since Alice and Jasper moved out..."

Now there, were two of the nicest people on the planet. The first time I'd layed eyes on Alice, she promptly hugged me, and pulled me off to the shops. Five hours and a thousand dollars later, Alice had finished, and we'd gone back to the Cullen's house to watch Pretty Woman and practically lick the screen whenever Richard Gere came on.

I'd met Jasper a few times. He wasn't the most sociable person, but when he got going he could be a riot. He was quite the comedian and his dry sense of humor had suited me just fine. I'd missed them since they had gone backpacking in Budapest. Every few weeks we would get a phonecall or a letter to let us know what had been going on.

"They have Eddie though..." Emmett interrupted my thoughts, but I shrugged at him. I don't think Edward was really classed as company, and I'd told him this on several occasions. He was either too shy to talk, or had his nose shoved firmly into a book.

"Edward? The hermit?" I joked and Emmett chuckled loudly. "Did you hear about his date tonight?" Now that shocked him.

"Eddie has a date? It's about time he used that Volvo for something..." he smirked and I slapped his chest.

"Bella Swann is not going to be a fumble in his backseat..."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned. "_The_ Bella Swann. The one he's pined after like a little puppy for God knows how long?" he looked at me for the answer.

"The very one."

"Chloe?" Edward called out from upstairs and I winked at Emmett. "Is that you? Tell Emmett to stop distracting you. I need your opinion on this shirt!" Emmett glowered at me.

"Are turning my brother gay?"

"Screw off Emmett, I'm the one who got him the freakin' date." I slapped hands with him before setting off up the winding staircase that took up the left of the Cullen's living room. I arrived at Edward's bedroom and knocked on the door, before swinging it open. Edward didn't even ask, he just opened his arms and looked down, unsure of himself. I didn't answer, opting to put my head in my hands instead.

"What?" he asked.

"Take it off and let me see your wardrobe." He knew better than to disobey and stripped himself of the hideous shirt, throwing it to the floor. I bent and picked it up, tossing it out of the open window.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" he whined, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I glared right back.

"Just be thankful I didn't burn it, okay? Now, wardrobe." He led me across the room and pulled the sliding door open. I immediatly went to work, sorting through the various piles of crap that had accumulated in there. Thank you so much Alice. Had it not been for her, I would have sent him out looking like a demented Superhero. I was still muttering to myself ten minutes later, my head still stuck in the dark box that was called his wardrobe.

"Okay, I'm decent..." Edward alerted me and I turned. My jaw hit the floor that fast, that I knew it would bruise. "I-Is it bad?" he asked, plucking at the black tee I had tossed at him. I could only shake my head. I finally regained the power of speech after a few minutes of staring.

"Why in holy hell have you been wearing baggy jeans and shirts for so long? If you'd have worn these, the entire female population would have jumped you. Including your blushing Bella..." He couldn't help but smile a little at my joke, but I then became serious. "Okay, you have the perfect outfit...Which you should never take off by the way." I added.

He smiled softly and shrugged.

"Now, you're meeting Bella at eight okay? I've booked you into some random movie that she'll hopefully like..." I trailed off at his panicked look. "What?"

"You're not coming with us?"

"Knock knock, this is Deja Vu here, I believe you ordered a large helping of 'What Now?' followed by fried 'It's Happening Again Ma...' " Edward looked confused. This was beginning to get scary. I remember a similar conversation, and it ended with me agreeing to sneak around behind certain backs and imagining a future under certain tables, passing certain notes. "No."

"Why the hell not? You can't leave me alone with Bella! I'll completely mess it up. Like I mess everything up! I'll say something to make her uncomfortable, or to make her think I'm a freak!" his panicky demeanor made me sigh. "Please come with us."

This was torture. He was using the patented puppy look, and he even had the gall to cock his head to one side and pout.

"Should I be invisible?" I relented.

"Thank you Chloe. You really are a great friend," Edward smiled at me as he sat on the edge of his bed. Inwardly I groaned. This night was supposed to go perfectly, and apparantly it was all up to me. Goody. Should I do my gleeful dance now, or save it until I'm crouched underneath their seats, pinching the back of their legs to get them to change the subject?

**A/N: I would absolutely love you guys to review some more. The next chapter will indeed be the date from Bella's, Edward's and Chloe's POV. I hope you're all enjoying!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

"Where is she?" I muttered to myself, glancing at my watch for the nineteenth time in five minutes. Chloe was supposed to have been here at a quarter to eight, so she would have time to prepare me for this. I know it sounds sad, but I knew I couldn't talk to the man I loved, without support. I'd trip over myself, giggle too loudly and forget to shut my mouth every time he ran his fingers through that glorious hair.

I'd probably end up gripping my seat to stop myself from jumping on him in the middle of the theatre. My infatuation with Edward Cullen had become the main talking point of my life recently.

If I wasn't staring at him, I was thinking about him or his hair... Yes, for your information it's just that good. Chloe was beginning to show signs of stress at my obsession. I guessed one day two months ago, when I'd been chatting about him to her, and she'd stuffed her face into a pillow. She informed me that suffocating herself would be easier than spending another minute listening to me describe everything that I love about Edward.

I hoped above hope that he felt the same way, and everytime I saw him blush or when he stuttered around me, my hope grew. Chloe constantly told me that he felt the same way, and until recently I hadn't believed her. She was me best friend, so supposedly, she was meant to make me feel better.

I wouldn't be the sort of person Edward Cullen would be interested in... would I?

My train of thought was broken by the roar of a motorbike and I watched the shiny death machine pull up to the sidewalk. Chloe had once convinced me to go for a ride on it and after seeing my life flash before my eyes, I politely declined future offers.

Chloe hopped off the bike and quickly pulled off her helmet. "Where the hell have you been? He'll be here soon!"

"Keep your panties on. I was busy making him look irresistable. Now when you see him, try to be civilized. Do what you can not to drool, and keep your jaw above waist level... if that's possible..." she raised an eyebrow at me.

I blushed deeply and gulped. "Where will you be? Will you be close by?"

"I'll be behind your seats. Sit at the back okay? Last two seats on the left, oh, and feel free to put your popcorn bucket on the floor every now and then. If I get trapped, I'll need food to survive."

"God, it's always sarcasm with you isn't it?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she smirked. Suddenly, something made me look up and I instantly spied Edward's silver Volvo gliding smoothly along the street. "Hide!" I hissed and Chloe looked around, confused.

"Hide where?"

Much later I'm sure I would feel some guilt about pushing her over a nearby hedge, but right now I had more to worry about than the dull thud and cursing which was now coming from the behind greenery.

----

**Edward POV**

"Okay, you can do this Cullen. It's your time to shine..." I spoke loudly, breathing in and out deeply and steadily. I trusted Chloe completely to get me through this, and hopefully I wouldn't cock it up too badly. Hopefully no cock would raise tonight at an inappropriate time. That always seemed to happen when I was around Bella and let's face it, it could lead to a very awkward and cringe worthy situation if it happened tonight.

I supposed I could only dream of the other way an unexpected hard on could lead to, and images of Bella in my bed plagued my mind. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and willed myself to calm down before I arrived. "You can do this Edward...."

It wasn't long before I found myself pulling up to the curb and I forced myself to keep my mouth shut as I spotted Bella on the sidewalk. She was particularly stunning tonight and almost every guy who walked past her would casually look her up and down.

But this time she was smiling at me, and I grinned back like a maniac. I quickly realised I probably looked like someone with dire emotional problems and I fumbled for the keys to turn off my ignition. Calmly Edward, don't over do it...

I slid out of my precious car as gracefully as a person with two left feet could, and shyly made my way towards Bella. Please, don't let me fall, I'm begging you...

After I'd safely made it to where Bella stood, we looked awkwardly at each other, and I plunged my hands into my pockets. This was so damn... what in Holy Hell? Why did Chloe's head just appear out of a bush? Well, for what ever reason, she was hissing at me and I could barely make out the words. She wanted me to tell Bella something...

"You look beautiful tonight..." I rushed out the first thing that came to mind, because I couldn't make heads or tails of what my friends floating head was mouthing. Bella's face flared a sweet shade of pink and she smiled at me.

"And you look handsome Edward. Thats a great shirt," she hooked her arm through mine slowly.

"What this? Just some old thing I found at the back of my wardrobe," I led her inside the brightly lit building and towards the ticket desk, sparing a glance at the hedge, where Chloe's head had been moments before.

"You shouldn't be so modest you know. It shows off your muscles," Bella smiled again, and I looked down at my chest. I didn't even know I had muscles. I thought I'd bypassed that stage in my growth.

"I have muscles?"

"Yeah...how could you not have noticed?" she cocked her head to the side, her voice full of laughter.

"I guess I just never really bothered to look," I answered honestly. "You really think I look good?" Hold on... she didn't say me! She said the shirt! Oh God, Chloe! Mayday, Mayday! Man down-

"Edward, you always look good..." Bella grabbed my hand as we walked towards the viewing room. "C'mon. I know the best place to sit."

She thinks I look good. I love her.

------

**Chloe POV**

Well, after I'd hissed to Edward that I was going to kill him for this, I pulled my head back into the bush, and proceded to shake the leaves from my tangled hair. Whatever happened tonight between the lovebirds, I knew that I would smell of earth and leaves for the rest of the night. Sexy.

I ran my fingers through my hair to tug out the knots and leaves, before pushing myself up from the ground. Stupid madly in love Bella. Oh she'd pay... Ungrateful child.

"Hey baby! Nice look! Why don't you come on over? Show us a good time?" A nearby group of louts jeered loudly at me and I let a snarl rip from my throat. I could use something to rip apart and I began my vicious stalk over to them. However, after only a few steps, a warm hand gripped my wrist and I whirled around ready to beat whoever it was to a bloody pulp.

David released me quickly, holding his hands up. "Nice kitty..." he grinned down at me and I sighed.

"If you stay long enough you'll get to see me kill something," I warned him, casting a deadly look at the men across the street.

"Anything I can do to turn that roar into a purr? Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to one side. Oh so many things. Most of which involve a bed and far too much free time. I groaned softly.

"Not really. Right now I have to go and force my friends to admit their feelings. If I don't, the Mario death theme tune will play, and I'll be sent back to the seventh layer of hell and made to start again."

David let out a hearty guffaw and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "What?"

"You make me laugh, that's all."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well it rates higher than roaring anyway..." he smirked. I sidled up to him, hooking my arm through his.

"So where does purring rate on your scale then?" I asked coyly, giving him a cheeky smile. He looked like he was deep in thought, before answering me. Leaning down. he breathed into my ear, making me shiver and melt.

"Very highly."

He straightened back up, leading me into the cinema. I made a mental note to start purring from now on, but before I could, I was on a mission. I pulled David to the front desk, buying two tickets for Sweeney Todd and yanking him in the direction of the viewing room.

I peeked my head around the door and pulled him along the hallway to the front row, making sure we ducked down. There was no way we could get up to the back row now without either of them noticing. From what I could see down here, they looked pretty happy without me.

They were talking quietly to each other, and Edward said something that made Bella giggle loudly. They earned a shush from someone at the front and I was pretty sure they both blushed at the same time.

"Looks like you're not needed at the minute. Does that mean I can steal you for a while?" David whispered and I smiled.

"Steal away."

**A/N: More of the date in the next chapter. Perhaps a kiss or two even? Tell me what you think please! Can I also give a shout to flamingheart1974 and red roses at twilight, who are the only people who have consistantly reviewed! Thanks so much ^^ Come on everyone else. Even if your review is to tell me what colour socks you have on. It makes my day to hear your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

What in Holy Hell was Chloe doing down there!? She was blatently staring up at us in confusion, and I was staring right back. What if Bella saw her here? Things were going far too well for something to spoil it. Anyway, wasn't Chloe supposed to be behind our seats? Wait.... Okay, now Davids here. What now?

Bella must have noticed my look of shock and fear, because she set her soft hand on my arm and whispered to me. "Are you okay Edward?" Her warm breath tickled my ear and I supressed a groan. I was panicking. Bella was looking in the direction I was. She was going to suss me out. I did the only thing I could think of.

I turned her head and pressed my lips against hers.

**BPOV**

Guh?

**EPOV**

Her mouth was heaven, pure heaven. She responded quickly, her hand hooking around my neck and her fingers tangling in my messy hair. Her lips were deliciously soft and sweet, and I knew by the end I would be addicted to her taste. Said lips parted slightly, allowing my tongue access to the hot recesses of her mouth. Bella moaned against me and I replied with a throaty groan of appreciation.

I don't think I'll be able to stop. She was so alluring and as her teeth nipped my lower lip, I let myself sigh loudly. Bella was matching my tempo strongly, but I knew that she would need air eventually, so I reluctantly pulled away. She stared at me with a stunned expression.

A second turned into a minute, before I spoke. "Bella?"

She lunged at me, both arms locking me in place, her lips once again on mine. I didn't care if the people around us were glaring and coughing loudly at us. You could have turned a hose on me and I wouldn't have stopped kissing her perfect lips. Somewhere in the back of my Bella soaked mind I heard Chloe scream at us over the movie and the other people in the cinema.

"Go man, go! Just don't forget, she need's air!"

People tutted and turned their glares away from us to the noisy twat in the front row. Bella's breathing was heavy when she pulled away from me, her eyes smouldering, and all I could do was gape at her. Speak damn you, fucking say something...

"Edward?" she muttered, a melodic sound emerging from her swollen lips. I swelled with pride. I'd done that... "I have a confession..."

Huh?

"W-What?" I stuttered out as she wound her finger's through mine.

"I like you... I mean not just like you, but like you like you.... You know? Liking in the sense of liking liking?" she trailed off when a manic grin spread itself over my dopey face.

"Bella?" I purred... Hold on. I purred? Since when have I become so smooth and sensual? Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts... She looked up at me with that look, you know the one. Through-the-eyelashes-instant-hard-on look? I grinned, my lips finding her forehead.

"I like you like you too..."

"Really? I think we've been ignoring Chloe for far too long. Turns out she was right..." Bella admitted turning her attention to Chloe in the front row. She gave a little wave and I froze. She knew that Chloe was here? Chloe waved back brightly, before adding a patented double thumbs up and saucy wink. "I have another confession."

I raised an eyebrow and she blushed deeply. "I invited Chloe along to hide behind our seats and give me advice." She braced herself, but my reaction was far from anger. I burst into side splitting laughter, top of my voice. It wouldn't have been so bad if the usher hadn't asked us to 'please leave, as you are disturbing the other patrons', or if the movie hadn't just been coming to the climatic scene.

But Bella's face crumpled in embarrasment. She'd jumped to the wrong conclusion. I immediatly corrected my mistake. "No beautiful Bella," I stroked the side of her face. Whoa, where did all this confidence emerege from? The little smart ass voice that sounded remarkably like my sister Alice and Chloe combined, in the back of my head answered.

_Probably when you stuck your tongues down each other's throats..._

Shut up, fuckwit.

I continued. "I'm not laughing at you..." By now we have reached the front desk, and I pulled her to a stop. "I'm laughing because I did the exact same thing. I invited Chloe here too. I was afraid I would fuck up the date, like I fuck up everything." I suddenly became very interested in my shoes.

I heard Bella giggle. "You dork..." I lifted my gaze to meet hers. She was smiling at me fondly and I grinned hopefully.

"You don't happen to like dorks do you?"

"Yes..." her answer was simple and she raised herself on her tiptoes to press her sweet lips against mine again.

"Whoo! Go Bella and Edward! Should I start playing make out music now, or later?" Chloe was suddenly behind us, David in tow. Bella turned to her, and I slid my arms around her waist, pressing her back against me. Oh... that was new. Ass. Crotch....

_Pervert!_

The voice hollered at me. It seems that Bella wasn't completely adverse to the idea, and every now and then she'd let me know that she was aware of my 'problem' by grinding her hips back and into my strained jeans. Bella Swan, minx and temptress. Who knew? I had tuned out of their conversation completely by this point and I was beginning to reach breaking point when Bella stopped grinding.

"Whadda you think Edward?" David raised an eyebrow at my blank expression.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't ask him. His brains are in his balls at the present moment..." Chloe said, her face a picture of innocence. I felt Bella laugh against me chest, and scowled. Damn little...

"We asked you if you were up for rehearsing at mine next week... Rehearsing? Ring any bells with you?" Chloe narrowed her gaze as I nodded absentmindedly.

"Sure, sure, whatever you want..." Bella had gone back to torturing me. I couldn't come in my fucking pants, which was where this was leading to, so I reluctantly moved my hips away from hers, and tried to refocus on the conversation.

"Bella, why are you pouting?" Chloe asked suddenly and I raised an eyebrow. Seems there was a lot more for me to discover about shy Bella. I had no idea she was such a tease, let alone that she would grind into my hard on rather than run screaming from me. This was going to be fun.

**CPOV**

Three days. Three days since Edward and Bella had made out at the cinema. Three days since I'd given David my number. And three god-fucking-dam day's since I'd heard anything from him. I'm not a desperate person okay? Usually I don't give a flying shit if a guy call's me back or not. But being surrounded for the past few hours by two people I swore would end up dry humping before the night was out, was not good for my sanity.

"Cut it, the fuck out!" I rolled my eyes as Bella giggled against Edward's mouth. I went back to glaring at my phone.

Ring you little bitch, ring. Or vibrate. Do a merry fucking jig, I don't care. Do something. I nearly killed my own stupid ass when it vibrated. Diving across the table I grabbed the phone and scrolled through the messages.

*_Vodafone have new offers. If you would like to-*_

"Oh balls to your offers! I want friends that's what I want, not offers!" Edward quoted Peter Kay and I turned to growl at him.

"Did you two come here today just to straddle each other on my couch and make out, or did you come to console me?"

Bella turned a deep shade of red, but Edward just flashed me a shit-eating grin. Where the fuck had his confidence suddenly blossomed from? All he had done today was shove his tongue into my best friends mouth. Not that she was objecting to it. Far from it actually.

With a heavy sigh, I turned back to my phone and glared.

**A/N: I apologise for being such a bitch and not updating regularly, but real life got in my way. Along with a two week holiday where it cost two euro's to use the fucking internet for twenty minutes. **

**Anyway, this chapter was basically Bella and Edward working up a load of sexual tension, which will be resolved in later chapters. Not that much later either... Wink wink, nudge nudge. Oh, and as for David? Let's just say he's not all he's cracked up to be.**

**Kudos to the people who love Peter Kay as much as I do. Hope you enjoyed me sticking one of his jokes in there ^^ Reviewers get candy and Edward's arms around their waist.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I'm having a crisis. A big, huge, monster of a crisis. It's been a week. A whole bitching week, and not a single phone call. Not one word that he's even fucking _alive_. Although, given the mood I'm in right now, I'd kill him any way if I saw him. What the hell had I done wrong? According to Bella, absolutely fuck all.

"Chloe, if he can't see the wonderful person that you are, then screw him. You're better than him anyway..." she smiled her wonderful, heal everything smile. Damn. Not two weeks ago, I'd been giving _her_ relationship advice.

How the mighty have fallen.

The only thing was.... I liked him. Really liked him. I've never had that fluttering feeling in my stomach before. But with him....

So, here I was, knocking on his door like the desperate twat I am, and wringing my hands nervously. Shit, I'm never nervous. Ever. Bollocks. Not to mention my swearing had increased tenfold. I just couldn't help it.

The door was answered by a man in his late fourties, with thinning hair. His eyes were remarkably similar to David's, so being the genius that I claim myself as being, I assumed it was his dad. "Hello miss. You looking for my boy?" he asked in a friendly, heavily accented voice and I instantly found that I liked him.

"Yeah, I'm looking for David. Is he in?" The man chuckled and stepped aside, letting me through the front door. He led me through the cosy little house. I assumed that David's mom was crazy about modern art, as the place was covered in paintings and sculptures.

I found myself liking his mother, whom I hadn't even become aquainted with yet.

"Aye. You're the second person today that's been looking for him. He's out in the garage," he led me into the kitchen and pointed along the large backyard. I couldn't see a garage though. He noticed my confusion. "You have to go to the end and turn right. You'll come to a little stretch of woodland and the garage is right bang in the middle of it."

I thanked him genuinly. He seemed to exude kindness from every pore, and his crinkled eyes informed me that he smiled a lot. "Nice guy..." I muttered to myself, dodging the gardening tools. David's dad had been dressed in muddy overall's when he'd answered to the door, so I took them to be his.

Feeling awefully chipper, I practically skipped round the corner and made my way towards the garage, which was almost hidden from view by a weeping willow tree, as I liked to call them. I whistled. I actually fucking whistled a merry tune as I bounded along, and I chided myself. I probably looked like a escaped mental patient.

I wasn't that crazy _yet, _so I tried my best to finish the path while walking like a normal person. I stopped just before I reached the doorway and checked myself over one last time. Jeans... Yep, still ironed.

Hair? Yep, still straight.

I cleared my throat and peeked around the garage door to make sure I wasn't disturbing something important. I immediatly pulled my head back and leaned against the corregated iron wall. My lunch was trying to force it's way back up my throat but I held it down and clamped my eyes shut.

I must have imagined it. My eyes were totally playing tricks on me. So, being the lover of denial that I am, I stuck my head around the door again to make sure.

Libby Stranton was being pressed into the bonnet of a beaten up car, by none other than the boy I'd come to see. They didn't see me, so I kept quiet, unable to release any emotion other than shock.

Libby and I had always been polite to each other, near to friends but never quite reaching that comfortable stage. I just couldn't believe what she was doing to me.

David pulled away, breathless from kissing her and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Eww. Completely eww. Utterly eww. Just- Just.... eww. Libby purred at him, running her hands through the same hair I'd imagined mine in.

"I heard you were dating someone you know... Chloe, right?" she pulled his head back by his hair and moved his lips away from her neck. My attention was suddenly caught. This should be good. Maybe she would slap him and walk out, and I'd buy her a drink if she broke his nose.

I should have known better.

"I went out with her for a bet. Mike Newton, remember that guy I 'protected' her from?" he snorted, using air qoutes when he said protected. "He bet me fifty that I wouldn't date someone like her, so I did and won fifty big ones from him. I'll buy you something pretty later with the money..." he went back to kissing her throat, but Libby pulled back again.

"Only fifty for dating her? He should have given you at _least _a hundred..." she giggled in a sort of airheaded way and David laughed.

"Totally."

I pushed myself away from the garage wall and bit the inside of my cheek, a habit I used to have as a child. Whenever my heart was broken, like just after my brother died, I would bite my cheek to stop myself from crying.

This time, I bit down so damn hard my mouth filled with blood.

**BPOV**

"I'm going to fucking kick his head in...." Edward growled, his constant pacing never ceasing, and I put my hand on his arm to slow him down. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, and I knew how he felt.

"That wouldn't really help sweetie..." I squeezed his hand and let him resume his pacing.

"I can't just do nothing Bella. Look what he did to her," he looked through the kitchen window at the silent ball that was our once boisterous best friend. She hadn't moved since she's come through the door, speaking only to tell us what had happened. "Shes done so much for me, and I don't want to just sit back while some idiotic specimen of a man laughs at her! I will not stand for it!"

I'd never seen Edward so angry, and his voice had never raised above a speaking level, so his outburst suprised and impressed me.

Impressed me as in, wow, I'm tingling all over, that was so damn hot. But I pushed my hormones aside to deal with the more important matter at hand. Instead I took Edward's hand once more, marvelling at the coolness of his white skin. I looked up at his anguised face and sighed.

"We can't do anything unless she asks us to," he nodded in understanding, but I could tell he would still rather go around to David's house and beat him to death with a brick. Come to think of it, so would I, but right now my best friend needed me, and mindless violence wouldn't solve much.

"All we can do is be there for her..." I squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze back, before we slowly went into the living room. I sat on the cold leather of her right, and Edward on her left. Chloe didn't move, her eyes not looking at either one of us. But in an unspoken moment of understanding, we pulled her into a group hug.

I can't remember how long we stayed like that, my arms around Chloe and Edward's arms around both of us, but Chloe finally let out a strange noise. Edward's eyes met mine and I saw the same confusion in him that I felt. We both looked at Chloe who was silently giggling her head off.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked softly, and she finally breathed a light sigh and grinned at us. Beamed at brilliant smile right at us.

"I love you guys..." she pulled us into another hug, not letting up until my lungs burned for air and she released me.

"I get the fact that you love us, but whats with the giggling?" Edward looked at her as if she'd finally lost the bap. Her laughing resumed and seeing her double over, I felt the overwhelming urge to join her. So I did. My giggles started out small and for every laugh we produced, the other laughed harder.

Through the tears in my eyes I could see Edward contemplating. He didn't know whether to join in, or to commit us to the asylum. Chloe finally managed to stop, and we looked at each other, and then at Edward.

"Things were getting far to serious Eddie. We needed a laugh!" she nudged him, making him break into a smile. That didn't stop him from hugging her to him though and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging back.

"Will you be okay Chloe?" I pushed myself up from the floor, having landed there when the pain in my sides became too much to bear. Chloe sighed, pulling back from my boyfriends embrace.

"I don't even know why I'm so angry. It's not like we were boyfriend and girlfriend anyway. I just feel the need for revenge, you know? On David _and _Mike...." she looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You're not going to kill them are you? I can only think of so many places to hide bodies around here, and none of them are looking good at the moment..." Edward raised and eyebrow at Chloe's sadistic looking smirk.

She could be evil when she wanted to be.

**A/N: Poor Chloe, getting cheated on by her not-boyfriend. Worry not though, as I have something else planned for her entirely. Next chapter will probably contain Edward/Bella ^^ Who knows where it might lead? **

**For all those of you wondering what the fuck "Lost the bap" means, it just means gone crazy. I'm Irish so I'll come out with things like this. Tell me if it made you giggle XD**

**The chapter afterwards will probably contain Chloe's REVENGE!!! It does sound like something she would do....**

**Reviewers get stuff and a big ass wrench to beat David's sorry ass with. Hell yeah.**

**To finish with a JOKE! What does a spider do when hes angry?**

**He goes up the wall XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV **

I was thouroughly getting used my new relationship with Bella. She had nestled herself into my lap, as we sat on the couch together. She had insisted that we watch a horror movie together and I'd stupidly agreed, my mind on matters out of my control. Like Bella's body pressed against mine. The movie had started off fine, but what I hadn't expected was how much sex was going to pop up on the damn screen. I remember when horror movies were about just that. Horror. Not oversexed teens humping to an equally oversexed song.

But apparantly that made money in the box office, and it had basically become the plot of every damn teen slasher movie on earth.

But with Bella cosily tucked onto my lap, her ass once again resting on top of my cock, a sexy scene, to which I would have once rolled my eyes at, became a whole different story. Every sigh or moan on screen elicted a little squirm from Bella's oh-so-perfect ass. The grinding was becoming increasingly more obvious and just like the first night at the cinema, she knew exactly what she was doing.

I even caught her smirking when she did it at one point.

Well, if she was going to play dirty... I'd have to play _double dirty..._

I shifted my arm around her waist, holding her against me firmly and I positioned my mouth next to her ear, letting out a stream of hot breath. She shuddered against me and I smirked to myself. It turns out I have just as much an effect on Bella, as she does to me.

Bella didn't give up easily though, and she twisted her arm around her back, winding it over the back of my neck. Her fingers played with my hair and I groaned into her ear softly.

"Do you enjoy making me hard Bella?" I whispered against her, letting my fingers on my free hand skim along her arm.

Bella said nothing instead choosing to grind down onto my lap again. The denim from my jeans rubbed along my length and I cursed myself for going commando. I upped my game once more, letting my hand slip down to rest just under her breasts.

I flicked my thumb along the underside of her soft mounds, and I bit my lip to stop myself cracking up. I'd never touched a woman like this, and I was trying my best to get everything right, but Bella's moan of pleasure told me I had nothing to worry about.

My confidence soared when she lay her head back against me shoulder, and I felt my thigh slip between her legs so that she was straddling it. Bella gasped out loud and I grinned, unable to keep the smile off my face. I pushed my leg upwards, giving her friction that she needed, and she began to move.

Sucking on her ear lobe gave me a strange sense of satisfaction that I could make her unravel like this in my arms, and I whispered to her again.

"I'll ask you again Bella...Do you enjoy my cock being hard? Do you enjoy the fact that you made it so? That I'm hard for you?"

"Edward..." she purred my name, letting it escape from her rosy lips like silk. She whipped around in my arms so fast that I was caught off guard and let go of her waist. She firmly straddled my hips, pushing forward so that her breasts pressed into my chest and her most sensitive spot pressed into my crotch. Her lips formed a little 'o' shape and I groaned headily.

"Do you want to come baby?" I lifted her chin with my finger and gazed into her glazed eyes. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, and instantly, my game of seduction lay forgotten in that one sensual movement.

Fuck. Me.

The hard-on-through-eyelashes look was released on me, full force and I let out a growl. I didn't know I could growl before today but the look it put on Bella's face made me damn sure I'd be doing it again. She resumed her movement, rubbing against me and drawing in a shaky breath.

I knew she needed release, and years of listening to what my older brother told me finally paid off. Women liked dirty talk right? So that's just what I'd do to bring Bella to her climax. I pulled her flush against me. "You want to dry hump me baby? Go ahead..." I sank my teeth gently into her lower lip and her eyes widened.

I'd always fucking wanted to do that, and Bella threw her head backwards, making little mewling sound in the back of her throat.

"Come on baby..." I continued with new found confidence. "I wanna watch you come for me." My hands gripped her hips, moving her up and down along my denim clad cock. Bella's breathing speed increased as did the movement of her hips. Her head was thrown back once more in a silent scream and my cock felt like it was going to explode with the sweet friction and pressure.

I gripped her and slammed my hips upwards to meet one of her thrusts. It was what we both needed to release. Bella screamed my name, her nails digging through the cloth of my shirt and into my shoulders, and I grinned smugly as she came. Bella Swan was coming hard, because of _me._

But any thoughts vanished from my head when she bucked her hips against my cock and I pressed my face into her neck as I came in my pants. Stars rolled across my vision and as Bella collapsed against me, panting heavily, I groaned headily.

"Damn."

That was the most coherent thing I could come up with. But Bella was slightly more focused and she looked down at my pants, before looking back up at me and giving me a shit-eating grin.

"You'll have to change before my dad gets home..." she smiled, but my eyes widened.

_Police Chief Swan_.

Big guy, moustache, carries a loaded gun. Yet here I was, shamelessly bringing his daughter to climax on their couch. Not to mention the drying mess that was now my best pair of jeans.

Bella noticed my fright and stroked my face softly. "He won't be home for a while. You can go before then..." she looked pissed at that, but I sighed in relief.

"What time does he get home at?" I nuzzled my face into her neck, making her giggle loudly.

"Six thirty..."

I looked at the clock, and the proverbial shit hit the proverbial fan. It was six twenty five, and the gravel was crunching in the driveway. Bella looked at me in horror, and my expression mirrored hers.

Sweet. Holy. Fuck.

With a sort of resignation, I realised I wouldn't see my next birthday.

----

**CPOV**

_ZZZZ! _I must have zoned out, because when my phone vibrated against my leg, I jumped about a foot in the air in suprise.

_ZZZZ!_ Pulling the damn contraption out of my pocket I focused on the number on screen long enough to tell me that Bella was calling. I looked at my watch. Six thirty five. Huh. She never rings this early. Usually our nightly chats were reserved for ten thirty, when there was fuck all on TV and Bella had taken as much as she could of Charlie's baseball talk.

I flicked the phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hey Bella."

"Chloe! Thank God. We need your help, quickly!"

Well, I wasn't expecting that. She sounded desperate and I raised an eyebrow. My humorous side emerged and I drawled.

"How quickly do you class as being 'quickly'?"

To my delight Bella swore at me down the line. "Do you kiss Edward with that mouth?" She did it again and I gauged from her reaction that she really _was_ desperate, so I relented. "Okay, I'm sorry. What do you need help with?"

"Edward and I lost track of time this afternoon, due to...._things happening_... and my dad came home! Edwards hiding in my room, but Dad has to go in there right after dinner to fix the leak in the ceiling!"

"Easy. Just have Edward climb down the tree-" Bella cut me off.

"The branches had to be trimmed back, remember? There's nothing to grab onto," she groaned into the phone. "Help us. Charlie'll kill Edward if he finds him here. Especially in his current state..."

My ears perked up. "State? He's not naked is he? If he is then you're on your own-"

"No! Nothing like that- Look, we just really need help. Can you come down?" she pleaded openly and I chuckled.

"Give me ten minutes."

"Thank you so much. I'll owe you big for this one..." She hung up and suddenly my mind raced. How the hell was I going to help them? Charlie was a pretty easy going guy, but I knew about his protectiveness over Bella. After all, she was his only child and he did everything he could for her.

But it wouldn't be good for him to meet Edward in such an embarrasing situation, and I thought of the gun Charlie carried for emergencies. Finding a boy, with some sort of sexual problem, whether he is half naked, or just has a hard on, is bad enough. But finding him in your only daughter's room, could lead to serious trouble.

I should start taking out ads in the paper, I thought dryly. I should be making fucking money out of other peoples stupidity.

Imagine, hiding your boyfriend in your room with your father downstairs, who just happens to be Chief of Police.

I'll have to get them their own house. That way, they don't get caught by snooping parents, or by unsuspecting friends. My bike roared to life and I took off down the road to Bella's house.

I loved riding my motorbike. It had been a moving present from my parents. I don't know why they didn't just buy me a pony instead, but I loved the bike all the same. My parents did that sometimes. Splashed out on extravagant things that we didn't need. Like the chain of hotels that was currently making us rich, or the insane TV and games console that was sitting in my room at one of the hotels.

No-one knew I was wealthy. I thought it better that they didn't. That was the only way I could tell who truely wanted my friendship, and who wanted to get to my cash.

That's my main reason for loving Edward and Bella. They've no clue, bless them. I might tell them one day, but for now it was easier to pretend I'm not.

The journey passed quickly and I soon pulled up on the sidewalk of Bella's street, just out of view from the front window of their house. As I'd feared, Charlie's cruiser was indeed parked in the drive.

All the quicker for him to cart me away in.

"Right then." I clapped my hands together and looked around. Bella's window was at the back of the house, overlooking a large yard and the fence joining to next door's yard. Something hissed above me and I looked up to see Edward and Bella leaning out of the window, waving like idiots at me.

"Do your neighbours have a trampoline?" I grinned and Bella glared, while Edward looked panicky.

"That had better be a joke..." Bella narrowed her gaze at me and I raised my hands in defense.

"Well, it was a serious thought until your expression said otherwise, so what do _you_ think I should do? Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know! Charlie will me coming up in a minute, so just think of something! Anything..." Edward pleaded with me, and I looked around the yard strewn with old bricks from Charlie's building things phase.

What I also saw was Charlie's green house. I hesitated. I liked Charlie and I didn't willingly want to destroy his pride and joy. I looked up at their expectant faces. "How much does Charlie love his green house?" I asked and Bella's eyes snapped to mine.

"You can't do that!"

I frowned in frustration. "Bella, there's not much else I _can_ do. Just one little window couldn't hurt..." I bent down to pick up a brick and felt the comfortable weight in my hands. "Just be ready to bolt down the stairs, okay? Make it look like you're going to see what the noise was about."

Bella nodded, guilt clearly evident in her face. She grabbed Edward's hand and I heard her bedroom door creak open slightly.

The brick didn't fit my hand very well, and I wasn't easy to hold in one hand, so I held it in two.

Three. Please, let me aim well.

Two. Please let me run fast.

One. Please let that fence over there be lower than it looks.

With that thought lingering in my head, I hurled the brick through the lower left panel of glass house, sheilding myself from the spray of broken shards. The noise was fucking earth shattering and there was no way Charlie could not have heard it.

There was no way I was staying around to find out though, and I heard Charlie call to Bella to stay where she was.

I frantically hurled myself headfirst over the nearest fence, landing with a thud on the grassy earth.

"That's gonna sting tomorrow..." I muttered and picked myself up. With chagrin I realised I had another two fences to go over before I reached my bike, so I gingerly climbed over them, careful not to land on my ass again.

When I got to my bike I waited there for Edward, and soon I heard his pounding footsteps on the pavement behind me. He skidded around the corner, panic spread clearly over his face and without even asking, he hopped on the back of my bike and yelled at me to go.

I took off around the bend just as Chief Swan rounded the first corner.

----

Edward and I stared at each other in disbelief. All of this to prevent an embarrasing situation, had somehow led to _another_ embarrasing situation. Edward had explained to me why he was running so fast, and why I had to make a speedy getaway.

Apparantly Charlie had spotted Edward running past, and had given chase thinking that he was the culprit.

"Oh fuck..." I groaned and my phone buzzed in my pocket. A message from Bella.

_Good news. Charlie didnt see Edwards face. Nice 1 Chloe. Tell Edward I miss him! XXXX_

I snapped the phone shut and broke the news. "She misses you, and you didn't get seen..." Edward collapsed onto my couch in relief, not speaking for a few minutes.

"Thank fuck for that..." I laughed out loud, unable to hide my relief and I fell down next to him.

"I can't believe you commited a fellony in the Chief of Police's back yard..." Edward chuckled deeply next to me and I batted his chest with the back of my hand. The nerve. I put my bruised ass on the line all the time for these two love birds.

"I can't believe you and the Chief's daughter made out on his couch, with him minutes away from home..." I laughed at his expression. "And make no mistake about it, I _will _get the details from Bella. She tells me everything."

"Does she really miss me?" Edward referred back to the message and I rolled my eyes, nodding. He grinned like an idiot.

"I miss her too..."

I felt a little nagging feeling in the back of my head, like jealousy and hurt all mixed into one. Their relationship seemed so perfect and it was like a slap in the face for all of two seconds. I forced it aside though, and nudged Edward's shoulder. "Thank me later."

He laughed and pushed me back.

"Thank you, master criminal."

"You're more than welcome oversexed teen. Now go home and..." I coughed awkwardly. "Change your jeans..." Edward looked down suddenly and his cheeks flamed red.

"I- uh- that is-..." he stuttered, but I held up a hand.

"I'll get it all from Bella anyway, so don't try and cover it up. Just be thankful that it's getting dark..."

"Thanks again Chloe," Edward slapped hands with me, a nerdy habit we'd picked up at the beginning of our friendship.

"Go home loverboy, and next time take a clean pair of pants..." Edward gave me one more mortified look and hurried out of my door. I couldn't contain my giggles any further after that.

**A/N: Hurrah for almost sex! Yes, it is rated M for more than the swearing. There will be more smut soon, but it's not just going to be smut, smut, smut. No matter how much I want to do that, I feel it would be unfair to the rest of my story XD**

**Tell me if you liked it ^^**


End file.
